


All's Fair

by Fauxstales



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Battle, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales/pseuds/Fauxstales
Summary: @hearts-in-tune on Twitter suggested the idea of teasing/joking while fighting and it turned into a little drabble of the boys having a friendly competition :3c





	All's Fair

“ _Thundaga_!” Sora called out, spinning Shooting Star around with vigor before large pillars of lightening surrounded the area, felling several dozen small heartless in its wake.

“Watch it, Sora!” called a voice from behind him, causing the young wielder to turn his head and spy his best friend and battle partner several yards away. “You nearly got ME with that one!”

A smirk spread across Sora’s face as he re-positioned the keyblade in his hand, tilting his head back to Riku in a playful manner. “Whoops! That would have been rather shocking, wouldn’t it?”

He could hear the eye roll in the heavy sigh that answered, causing a fit of laughter to rise from the center of his chest.

“The only thing shocking will be the look on your face when I take out all the Dusks before you do-!”

In the time after Yen Sid’s Mark of Mastery exam, Sora and Riku had finally found themselves with a bit of breathing room. Ever since that day when their island had disappeared, it had been nothing but turmoil and trial, the heavy weight of the Worlds on their shoulders as they fought not only to maintain the order, but to reclaim what little they knew of “themselves” anymore. A year or two of spending your life fighting the darkness and going into a comatose state to regain your memories had taken its toll.

Yet, with the immediate threat of Xehanort's return thwarted for now, the two shared a moments reprieve in one of the only ways they knew how: friendly competition. Large groups of heartless and nobodies were want to gather in the realms between, and while it was certainly their duty to defeat them, it didn’t mean they couldn’t make it more interesting. So far the odds stacked against Sora, as they always seemed to be, but today was a new day and the young master-in-training had already outpaced Riku by a significant amount.

Riku refocused his efforts, grip tightening about Braveheart as he charged forward in a ball of dark aether, reappearing momentarily before leaping into the air to come crashing down on a group of writhing, pale nobodies. The force of the impact flung the ones that survived the initial blow backwards, one of them coming very close to crashing directly into Sora.

“Hey-! Guess I should know better than to stand so close to the _splash zone_!” Sora lifted his keyblade high and summoned a ball of water, whipping it over and around his head once until he let it lose on a Dusk that had escaped the silver-haired master’s charge. It burst, letting down a torrent of droplets on both its intended targets.

Sputtering, Riku shot daggers at his partner—or rather competition--and shook off what he could of the water from his bangs. That caused another round of laughter from Sora, who was bent over clutching as his sides. “You look like Pluto after a bath!” he managed to squeak out through the chuckles, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Despite his hindered vision, Riku caught sight of a Darkball that was phasing in and out of existence, zipping about sporadically to appear directly next to Sora as its gaping maw turned to take hold of its prey. In a flash he was at Sora’s side, the boy only now pausing in his snickers to acknowledge the Heartless’ presence. With a swift downward thrust, the Darkball dissipated and Riku stood beside him with a smug grin.

“Give it up, Sora—You’re out matched once again.”

Sora poked out his lip indignantly.

“Get real! Look which one of us is winning!” Sora shot back, almost reflexively, taking a more serious stance. “There’s only one mob left, there’s no way you can catch up!”

The expression Riku wore was an unfamiliar one; almost like a cross between devious resolve and genuine delight. He felt a chill of fear run up his spine.

“Sorry about this—“ Riku prefaced, giving Sora only a moment to register what he might be planning as he scruffed Sora’s hood as if he were a cat. Braveheart vanished to allow him to take hold of Sora with both hands now, and with a wide sweep of his leg, he pushed himself about with impressive force, enough to twirl them both. After a few rotations, Sora felt his body slide out of Riku’s grasp as he was hurled towards the mob of Heartless, crashing directly in the middle.

An explosion of light followed shortly after, flecks of stars bouncing up from the ground interspersed between tendrils of shadow lazily floating up to the darkened sky. When the dust cleared, Sora laboriously opened his eyes to see Riku standing over him, that intense green betraying his concern despite the triumphantly look on his features.

“And yet another round goes to me.”

He finally stated once his initial once-over was completed. He squatted beside his fallen rival and offered out his hand in a sportsman-like gesture.

Sora blinked slowly, shifting his gaze back and forth between the hand and Riku’s overconfident face. It started low at first, but soon a ripple of satisfied chuckles escaped from Sora’s throat, all the while he still lay on the rocky ground. Riku pulled his hand back slightly, clearly confused, but Sora didn’t leave much time for him to dwell on it.

“Oh Riku…You thought you’d won! But WHO was it that actually defeated them, hmmm?” Sora’s eyes sparkled, watching as Riku’s smile immediately downturn once he realized his mistake. He shook his head, shoulders shrugging nonchalantly in acceptance of his loss.

“Guess I really _threw_ that one, didn’t I?”

Unable to contain it any longer, the two of them shared another round of laughter, Riku taking care to help Sora up and brush the dirt off of the shoulders he proceeded to drape his arm across. “Come on, let’s go celebrate with one of your famous tea parties.”

Sora beamed up at him, glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Alright—But this time, YOU gotta wear the glasses.”

Riku, resigning himself to the loss he’d finally earned after all these years, simply nodded and remarked with a half-hearted.

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
